Talk:Oblivion Walker
Untitled "Cannot be obtained if the Dragonborn kills Logrolf the Willful rather than freeing him and allowing him to go to Markarth." I killed Logrolf while he was in the cage and got the mace. Did you get the rusty mace? or the improved clean mace?Neguy71inok (talk) 00:32, January 27, 2012 (UTC) I can actually confirm, I killed him and got the real, improved version HaLo2FrEeEk (talk) 00:34, January 27, 2012 (UTC) list this in the bug section, not supposed to be able to do that, I think this was already mention in The House of Horrors quest. Neguy71inok (talk) 00:38, January 27, 2012 (UTC) On Person? Do you need to have all 15 on you at once, or do you have to have owned them at one point. I sold some of my artifacts. [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 03:06, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :That's fine. The latter is true. – Moozipan Cheese(talk page) 23:18, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Having Trouble Terribly sorry, but I will be adding to those that have experienced difficulty with this achievement. My counter says I have completed 15 Daedric quests. I acquired Azura's Star, Dawnbreaker, the Ebony Blade, the Ebony Mail, the Mace of Molag Bal, the Masque of Clavicus Vile, Mehrunes' Razor, the Oghma Infinium, the Ring of Namira, the Sanguine Rose, Saviour's Hide, Spellbreaker, Volendrung, and the Wabbajack. I also acquired the Skeleton Key, but I'm aware that it doesn't count towards the achievement. What I want to know, I guess, is: Did I screw myself over by letting Erandur live during Waking Nightmare? It was the first or second Daedric quest I did, so there's no going back now. Am I just experiencing a glitch, or what? I really don't want to have to go through all the quests again just because of that. Cheers. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 05:19, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Looks like that is probably the case, check my new thread. I think they fixed the ill met exploit. SlainSeraph (talk) 09:49, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Extra Artifact Exploit fixed? I got what should have been my 15th artifact after using the Ill Met By Moonlight exploit, but no achievement. This forced me to go get a 16th artifact to get the achievement (which honestly I was going to do anyway even if it had unlocked). I found a guy on an achievement guide site saying he had to do the same, timestamp of Aug. 1, 2012. Maybe 1.6 had a fixed for that stealthed in? Or possibly part of Dawnguard? SlainSeraph (talk) 09:47, August 8, 2012 (UTC) The exploit isn't fixed, Dawnstar bugged one of the other Daedric artiufacts as counting toward this achievement. I did Ill met by Moonlight last, and only by getting both the ring and the hide did the achievement unlock. In fact, I had to redo Ill Met as I only took the hide the first time. Taking the ring first and then the hide got me the cheevo. 19:02, August 26, 2012 (UTC) Expanded Is it confirmed that this achievement is bugged in any way? I have 15 qualifying artefacts but haven't been able to unlock the acheivement. I have them all on one character, and have even tried having all 15 on me at once (as I haven't yet read the book). I've searched the web and it seems a lot of people are having this problem although a lot are confused about the right artefacts. Nonetheless loots of people have 15 correct ones and don't have the acheivement. It also seems a more common problem since the Dawnguard DLC. Any thoughts? Violet 19:39, 2nd Oct 2012 (BST) I'm on my fifth character and all five have completed the 15 Daedric Quests. Still no Oblivion Walker Achievement per the Achievements area of XBox Live. Finally on number five I killed Erandur to get the Skull of Corruption in my possession. I have even had the 15 items on my character at the same time. Having Hircine's Ring instead of Survivors Hide and placing the Skeleton Key with Namira. Yes, I have both Dawnguard and Hearthfire installed. Is it a bug? Don't know but I really would like to acquire my 65th achievement. Bartlmay (talk) 01:18, November 4, 2012 (UTC) I'm starting to believe that having both Hircine's Ring and Savior's Hide doesn't count towards having two Daedric artifacts anymore. I purposely left the quest "Walking Nightmare" for the last quest to do, just to see if having the two artifacts from the Hircine quest would count...but alas it didn't. I had 15 Daedric artifacts minus The Skull of Corruption, so my achievement should have popped up then, but it didn't. So, then I went on and did the Walking Nightmare quest to get the Skull of Corruption, this time after killing Erandur and taking the Skull of Corruption, my Oblivion Walker achievement popped up. I don't know what's going on with people missing this achievement otherwise, unless they took the Rufel Axe instead of the Mask of Clavicus Vile, I just don't see how it can be missed. Maybe the addition of Dawnguard did mess it up. I'm just glad that I don't have to do that stupid quest ever again. 01:36, November 4, 2012 (UTC) OGHMA INFINIUM Just out of curiosity, has any used the Oghma Infinium to level up to 81 and not been able to get this achievement? Twice I have leveled up to 81 with the Oghma, twice I have gotten all of the Daedric artifacts, and twice I have not got this achievement. This is with xbox by the way. Update: As I mentioned above, I was not able to get the Oblivion Walker achievement when I used the Oghma to level up. If you use the Oghma to level"I have 15 Daedric quests finished but it is not allowing me to get the achievement. Why am I not getting it? up, you MUST get both Deadric items in the Ill Met By Moonlight quest along with all of the other Daedric items if you want the Oblivion Walker achievement. black books Anyone know if the black books count, as the same way as azuras star did? They are daedric artifacts after all. Gotenks ss70 00:12, February 22, 2013 (UTC) 15 artifacts, no achievement "I have 15 Daedric quests finished but it is not allowing me to get the achievement. Why am I not getting it? 17 artifacts I have the Hearthfire and Dawnguard DLC's downloaded and have obtained the following artifacts: Dawnbreaker, Ebony Blade, Mace of Molag Bal, Mehrunes' Razor, Sanguine Rose, Skull of Corruption, Volendrung, Wabbajack, Ebony Mail, Ring of Namira, Savior's Hide, Spellbreaker, Masque of Clavicus Vile, and Azura's Star. I have also obtained and used the Skeleton Key in the Thieves Guild Quests and have obtained and used the Oghma Infinium upon receiving it. That is 16 of the 17 daedric artifacts not including the Ring of Hircine. I still haven't been given the achievement and this is the 2nd or 3rd time it's happened. I'm not sure what the problem is but it hasn't been fixed as of March 26th 2013. Another fix if it doesn't unlck I found another method of fixing the achievement if it glitches up on PC, for those who chose the Savior's Hide and are therefore unable to exploit that bug. You need to enter the following console commands in order: resetquest da01, coc azurasstarinterior01, prid 00028ad5, resurrect, moveto player. This resets the quest The Black Star, beams you into the Star, resurrects Malyn Varen and moves him to your position. Kill him and wait a few seconds, you will be teleported back to the Frozen Hearth. Now speak with Nelacar to end the quest. I believe repeating these commands may also allow players who missed some of the artifacts to get the achievement anyway. Megamean09 (talk) 10:45, December 28, 2014 (UTC)